


Colorful

by Mochi_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, color soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochi_chan/pseuds/Mochi_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata has never seen color before, and he most likely never will...</p><p>That is, until, he sees something different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormEnchanter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormEnchanter/gifts).



> Birthday present for my friend, StormEnchanter.

Hinata has never seen a color other than the various shades of gray he had been subjected to since birth. He inwardly smiled at the silent comfort of understanding that everyone went through this trial in their lives.

For as long as history has been recorded, people are born only able to see the color gray and will not see any other color until they meet their soulmate. But sad, twisted reality could be your soulmate is on the other side of the world and you could possibly never meet them.

It's sad, to go the entirety of your life never knowing the color of your hair, what shade your eyes are; to never know anything, but dull, boring _gray._

At nineteen, Hinata has spent all nineteen years of his life only seeing gray; and he knows deep down, that it is probably all he will ever see.

That is, until, he saw something different.

While walking down the hustling avenue on a rainy Tuesday afternoon, for a brief moment, Hinata saw a different color.

A much darker one; a deep, obsidian shade that he learned in school would be called 'black.'

But it disappears in the sea of saturated gray and Hinata must question if he even saw it at all until a hand catches his elbow from behind.

"It's beautiful, your hair, I mean." the person behind him said.

Hinata quickly spun around and suddenly, the gray of the world faded.

"It was so bright, even though you were surrounded by so much gray, I could clearly see it." the person continued, Hinata noticing they were a tall man around his age.

A smile crept onto Hinata's face as he took in the colorful appearance; light skin that he noted was a shade deeper than his own, obsidian 'black' hair, deep 'navy' eyes, colors Hinata could only imagine what they would look like before.

Catching his reflection in the other's eyes, Hinata saw his hair was bright; explosively so, feeling his face warm in excitement, the other boy mirroring him.

_Oh, so that's what blushes look like._

"Is it safe to say you're my soulmate?" Hinata asked, taking the boy's hand into his own.

"Yeah, I think so."

"I'm Shoyo Hinata, and you are?"

The other beamed brighter than the rays of light that were beginning to peek out from the clouds; Hinata never knew the sun was so bright.

"I'm Tobio Kageyama."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally in love with this au, so for StormEnchanter's birthday, I wrote about it on one of our favorite Haikyuu ships!
> 
> Happy birthday, nugget, I love you!


End file.
